ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trial 841
Trial 854 Trial 866 Trial 878 | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough Trial: Defeat a set number of experience-yielding monsters under the prescribed weather conditions, related elemental day DOES NOT COUNT. Objective: 50 monsters of the Slime family. :Note: Members of the clot family DO NOT count towards your objective. Weather: Equipment: Teiwaz must be equipped. Optimum Location/Highest Probability of Weather: Location: Dynamis - Jeuno Dynamis - Beaucedine - Constant Dark weather. :*Was able to solo 10 slimes in 30min. Bliz5 took roughly 50% of their hp. :*Just did this, there are 2 BSTs at the entrance of Dynamis - Jeuno if you're patient this can go faster than 30 minutes. Also my blizzard 5s would only take them down to about 50-60% never below 50 unless I got AF3 set bonus proc. Location: Ranguemont Pass is by far the easiest place to get dark and ice weather. It's almost constantly one or the other there. :*The Oil Slick are 7-9 (level sync from maybe 12-16 for easier fights, at 17 not all the Oil Slicks will yield xp). Also, the best place to camp this is at F-11 on the map. Another thing to keep in mind is that one of the Blade Bat in this tunnel is a placeholder for an Oil Slick, so it's best to kill all the bats in this hallway. However there are only 2 slimes in the zone making this a slow path (5 min repop timer). :*There are also two slimes (Ooze) Lv. 28-30 in the large room at (F-8) and another one in the room just Southwest at (E-9). (Level Sync from 35-44 for easier fights). Repop time: 10 Minutes. Watch out for Gloom Eye that pops in the (F-8) room. Alternative/Low Probability of Weather Locations: Location: Caedarva Mire via Azouph Isle Staging Point, J-8: Pond with 3 Oil slicks.. fyi caution on elementals. Note that rain weather is common during in-game months 1-2 and 11-12, but almost never occurs during months 3-10. Location: Caedarva Mire via Dvucca Isle Staging Point I-9: There is another pond here with two Oil Slicks that you can kill during Rain or Dark Weather. Rain seems to be most frequent. Location: Caedarva Mire at (J-8) and (I-7) ponds. The Slimes are still easy prey at 99. Location: Garlaige Citadel (S) at G-6 on the second map, 8 slimes, the weather in this zone is . Weather very infrequent. Location: Pashhow Marshlands (S) at (L-7) and (K/L-10) seems to work. 2 slimes with five minute repop at each area. Location: Ordelle's Caves with Level Sync around 30-40, the weather in this zone is . Location: Phomiuna Aqueducts with Level Sync around 50-60, the weather in this zone has a chance of . Location Den of Rancor tons of slimes all over EP++ at 75. Water weather. F-10 is a good start. Weather infrequent. Since September 2010 update, with appropriate weather condition, one monster killed count as five objectives fulfilled. Category:Trial of the Magians Category:Staff Trials